The Love I Found in You
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione has offered to be Teddy's Nanny to help Remus after the death of his wife. Will they find comfort in each other or much more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Love I Found in You**

**Prologue - Chapter One**

* * *

Hermione stood in the doorway of the living room at Grimmauld Place and looked at the scene in front of her. Father and Son were sat on the floor playing with the child's toy cars and action men. The Father smiled as his son ran his play cars across the floor and laughed as he tried to crawl away from his father. The scene Hermione looked upon was perfect except one person was missing from the family seen, the child's mother.

Teddy Lupin would grow up without a mother and with a Werewolf father. Nymphadora Tonks had been killed by her own Aunt, Bellatrix in the Final Battle. She has been killed right in front of her husband who tried his very best to save her but she was killed instantly. He resigned himself to bringing up their son alone. Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother had offered to have Teddy permanently but Remus refused, he was the boy's father and he would bring him up.

It had been a short four months since the end of the War and Remus was struggling. He struggled with his grief and with his challenging son. The little boy was not any easy child one could say he was high maintenance but he was such a lovely boy. The young boy would grow up without his mother but he would know that she died fighting for his future.

Hermione watched as Remus picked up his son and placed him on his lap and placed a soft kiss on his head. Hermione could see he was talking to Teddy but from where she was stood she couldn't hear them. Hermione watched as Remus looked up to where she was stood and smiled. He pointed towards her and little Teddy looked towards her and smiled. He waved and clapped his hands at the sight of her and Hermione's heart warmed.

'How long have you been standing there?' Remus asked as Hermione walked towards the father and son.

'Not long.' She said as she perched herself on the edge of the arm chair. 'What have you two been doing today?'

'We've just been doing stuff around the house. I want to change a few things here. It's too dark and gloomy.' Remus replied as he let go of Teddy who crawled to Hermione's feet and tried to pull himself up.

'That's good.' She replied as she held onto Teddy's hands as he stood up aided by her. 'If you need any help let me know.'

'Actually I could do with some help. Are you around tomorrow?' He asked.

'I can be.' She replied. 'I don't think I'm needed at Hogwarts anymore, the rebuild is practically done.'

'That's good. I heard Minerva saying that they will try and reopen late October.' Remus said as he watched Hermione pick up his son and cuddle him. 'Are you going to go back to school and finish off your seventh year?'

'No but I am going to take by N.E.W.T's at the ministry in three weeks. I've been studying for them, well as much as I can at the burrow.' She replied.

'Have you decided what you want to do after you've got your N.E.W.T's?' He asked.

'I'm not sure really.' Hermione said as she sat back against the arm chair and cuddled Teddy into her chest. 'I'm not sure I want to take a job at the ministry just yet. Kingsley has said that I can have a job now without taking my N.E.W.T's but I want to take them just encase later on I don't want to work there.'

'I can understand that.' He said as he stood up slowly and sat back on the sofa.

'I'm thinking of maybe taking a year off and do some freelance research or something. After the year I've had I need some down time.' Hermione said as she looked at Teddy. 'What about you? Have you decided what you want to do?'

'Kingsley has offered me a job at the Ministry in Werewolf Rights.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'Remus that's wonderful!' Hermione said as she looked at him. 'Think of all the people you could help who have been affected by Lycanthropy because of the War.'

'I know but I have Teddy to think about. I thought of letting Andromeda look after him while I work but she's getting too old to look after an energetic boy.' He said sadly.

Hermione looked at Remus and then at Teddy and smiled. 'Why don't you let me look after him?' She asked. 'I could be his nanny as such.'

'Hermione I couldn't ask you to do that, you have such a bright future ahead of you and I don't want to hold you back.' He said as he looked at her.

'But it's what I want to do, well for this year anyway. I'm not ready to work yet. It's weird I have always been so driven to get on the career ladder but after the War I have come to see that there is more to life than just working and studying.' She said as she looked at Teddy. 'Let me, I want to.'

'If you're sure?' He asked.

'I am. I would love to take care of Teddy and it will be good for you to get back into work.' She said as she smiled at him. 'And we'll have lots of fun won't we Teddy?' she said as she smothered him in kisses which made Teddy giggle.

'Thank you Hermione.' He said as he looked at her.

'It's fine really Remus. It would be an honour to look after Teddy.' Hermione said smiling.

'Well if you're going to be Teddy's nanny I should offer to a home here. I know you don't particularly like staying at the Burrow I can't understand that it's very camp and no privacy but you know you are most welcome here.' Remus said.

'Are you sure?' She asked. 'I don't want to get in your way.'

'Hermione this house has so many rooms I'm unsure how many, you can have your own room and bathroom.' He said knowing Hermione was itching to get out of the Burrow.

'Well if you're sure.' She replied.

'Move in whenever you want.' He said

'Tomorrow.' She replied quickly. 'I need my own space desperately. I'm still sharing a room with Ginny and most of the time Harry as well, it's becoming rather awkward.'

'I can imagine.' Remus said as he looked at Teddy who was falling asleep in Hermione's arms. 'I should get him to bed.'

'Of course.' Hermione said as she looked down at Teddy who was curled into her falling asleep with his hand wrapped around one of her curls.

Remus stood up from the sofa and walked towards Hermione. He bent down and untangled Teddy's hand from Hermione's hair and lifted him out of her warm arms and into his cold arms making Teddy whinge.

'I'll let myself out.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'I'll be here in the afternoon tomorrow.'

'Ok.' He replied softly as she rocked Teddy in his arms.

'Goodnight.' She said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Teddy's head.

'Goodnight Hermione.' He replied as he watched her walk towards the floo.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**A New Year and new pair! I suddenly crave a bit of Werewolf Fiction and I came across a few Remus and Hermione Fictions and now I have this idea in my head. **

**Happy New Year to you all! Hope you enjoy the first Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love I Found in You**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione flooed back to the Burrow and was welcomed by Molly Weasley who was clearing up the front room.

'Good evening Hermione. How was Remus?' Molly said as she placed Victorie's baby toys on the arm chair.

'He was good. Did you know Kingsley has given him a job at the Ministry helping other Werewolves?' Hermione asked.

'No I didn't dear but that is wonderful.' She said smiling. 'I am so glad, he needs something like this. Ever since dear Tonks died he has just moped around.'

'I know.' Hermione said as she picked up a few plates from the coffee table and followed Molly into the kitchen. 'I think it will really help him. I have offered to be Teddy's nanny while he works.'

'I thought you were going to do your N.E.W.T's Hermione?' Molly said as she cleaned up the kitchen.

'I am but after I've done them I want a year out of studying and work. I'll continue doing my research and maybe do some freelance work.' She replied. 'But I want to help Remus out and I love little Teddy.'

'Well if you're sure dear. Taking care of a baby is a lot of work you know.' She said as she turned and looked at Hermione who was sat at the dining room table.

'I know.' Hermione replied. 'Also Molly, Remus has offered me a room at Grimmauld and I think it would be best for me to live there so I'm close to Teddy.'

'I don't think that's such a good idea Hermione. He's a widowed man and you're a young single woman it's not right for you to live in the same house.' She replied.

'Molly I will be his nanny for his son while he works. I will hardly see him.' Hermione replied. 'It's too cramped here and I need my own space. I can't keep living out of a suitcase.'

'Well if you want to move rooms dear you only have to ask.' Molly said slightly offended.

'It's not that Molly I just need some time to myself.' She said. 'I've accepted Remus' offer and I'm moving in tomorrow.'

'Oh.' Molly said. 'But I thought you and Ron were getting closer dear.'

'Molly, nothing is ever going to happen between myself and Ron. We are too different.' She said as she stood up. 'I know you want something to happen between us but it's not meant to be.'

'Well I'm not sure about that. Ronald loves you dear.' Molly said.

'He doesn't Molly. He's in love with Lavender and he's been seeing her for quite a long time now Molly.' Hermione said as she walked to the kitchen door. 'I'll still be around Molly I just won't be with Ron.'

'Goodnight Hermione.' Molly said as she went about her cleaning again obviously upset with what Hermione had said.

Hermione sighed and walked up the stairs of the Burrow to the room she shared with Ginny. She forgot to knock and opened the door and walked on Ginny on her knees giving Harry a blow job. Harry looked up as the door opened and shouted for Hermione to not come in but Hermione had already seen everything.

'Sorry.' Hermione said as she closed the door again. She leant against the door and sighed; this was the very reason she was moving out. She was bored of catching Ginny and Harry in compromising positions.

'You can come in.' Ginny shouted from the room once they had redressed and sorted themselves out.

Hermione opened the door again and looked at her two friends. 'Don't worry tomorrow I'm moving out so you can do that as much as you want without being disturbed.' She said.

'What?' Ginny asked as she sat down on her bed.

'I'm moving into Grimmauld with Remus and Teddy. I've offered to be Teddy's nanny so Remus can work.' She said as she walked to her bed. 'I'm moving out tomorrow so you'll have your privacy.'

'You can still live here Hermione and be Teddy's nanny?' Harry said.

'I could but I don't want to.' She said as she looked at her friends. 'I need some space and so do you. I'm not use to sharing a room Harry and not to offend you two but I am sick of hearing you both have sex while you think I'm asleep.'

'Oh.' Ginny said as her eyes widened. 'We thought...'

'I know what you thought but I wasn't.' Hermione said. 'I need my own space as do you two.'

'What about Ron?' Harry asked.

'What about Ron? He's with Lavender Harry and I don't have feelings for him.' Hermione said. 'I've upset Molly because I told her we'll never be together.'

'Oh dear.' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione.

'I'm sorry but I can't be Ron's wife to breed him thousands of children.' She said starting to get angry.

'We understand Hermione.' Harry said trying to calm her. 'Maybe it is for the best that you move out.'

'I think so to.' Ginny said.

'Good.' Hermione replied as she started packing her things.

'I better go check on mum.' Ginny said as she walked out of her bedroom leaving her boyfriend and her best friend.

'You alright Hermione?' Harry asked.

'No.' She said as she sat on the bed. 'Molly's annoyed with me because I won't date her son and she thinks me moving in with a single man will ruin me.'

'Hermione you know she's old fashion and you can't change that you just have to put up with whatever she says.' He said as he sat next to her. 'Nothing is going to happen between you and Remus, he's old enough to be your father and he's mourning the love of his life.'

Hermione nodded and looked at her hands. 'I just need to get away.' She said.

'I know. I sometimes wish I could too.' Harry said.

* * *

The following morning Hermione spent her time packing her bags and sending them over to Grimmauld place. She had packed every book she had brought to the house and every piece of clothing that was hers. After finishing packing, she sat down and had lunch with the Weasley's.

After Lunch Hermione, Hermione said her goodbyes and flooed over to Grimmauld Place. As soon as she stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld she sighed happily.

'Glad to get away?' Remus said from the doorway.

'Very.' She said.

'I put all your stuff upstairs in your room.' He said with a smile.

'Thanks Remus.' She said as she dusted herself off. 'You don't know how happy I am to finally have some space.'

'I couldn't have lived there although Molly did offer.' He said.

'Really?' Hermione said as she looked at Remus

'She thought it would be helpful and she could help me with Teddy but it would have been more hassle than it's worth.' He said

'Where is Teddy?' Hermione asked.

'He's asleep.' Remus replied. 'I think he's coming down with a cold, not very good timing considering I start work on Monday.'

'He'll be fine Remus.' Hermione said as she smiled. 'I'll be here.'

'I know.' He said smiling. 'Right I'm going to check on Teddy I'll leave you to unpack. I thought I'd cook this evening, you like lamb don't you?'

'I do.' She replied as she smiled at him.

* * *

Hermione walked up to her bedroom; this ways the bedroom she always stayed in when she stayed at Grimmauld. The room originally belonged to a young Narcissa Black who later became Malfoy. She was the youngest daughter of the Blacks and the most feminine. The room was decorated in a pale pink with one wall just covered in black hearts. Weirdly Hermione actually liked it although in the coming weeks she would have to have the pink brightened up a little after many years of neglect it now looked white rather than the pale pink it originally was.

The bed was king sized and Hermione loved it. It could fit more than two people in it not that she had ever had anyone sleep in it with her. Hermione started by unpacking all of her books and placing them on the inbuilt shelves in the rooms. Once her books were up she then started to unpack her clothes. As she was hanging up her clothes a knock at the door sounded.

'Come in.' She shouted as she hung up a jumper.

'Just wondering how you're getting on?' Remus said as he opened the door holding a smiling Teddy

'Good. I'm just finishing up now.' She said as she looked at them. 'What have you done this afternoon?'

'Not a lot.' Remus said as he looked at Teddy. 'He's a bit clingy so we just sat about reading.'

'That sounds like the perfect afternoon.' Hermione said smiling.

'I'm just about to start dinner so I'll call you when it's ready.' Remus replied.

'Okay.' Hermione said as she watched Remus and his son walk out of her bedroom.

Forty five minutes later, Hermione joined Remus and Teddy for dinner. Remus had made a lovely lamb roast to welcome Hermione to Grimmauld. His cooking was amazing Hermione noted. Hermione turned her watchful eyes towards Teddy who chewing on her dinner happily; he looked so much like Remus except the ever changing hair which at this very moment was orange.

After Dinner, Hermione joined Remus doing the nightly routine of bathing Teddy and then reading him a book. Hermione watched from the sidelines as Remus undressed his son and blew raspberries on his stomach making him laugh. He then placed him in a shallow bath and bathed his tiny body.

Hermione joined Remus on the floor and played with Teddy. Hermione blew bubble towards Teddy and watched how he giggled and smiled up at Hermione. Remus then dried his son and sat down in the rocking chair in the blue nursery and started reading a story.

Teddy soon fell asleep in his father's arms and Remus placed Teddy in the cot. Hermione and Remus after putting Teddy to sleep for the night made their way to the living room where they respectfully sat on the sofa and each opened up a book. They read in silence for what seemed like hours until Remus broke the silence.

'Are you sure you'll be alright on Monday with Teddy?' Remus asked.

'I'll be fine Remus. I promise if I find I can't cope or anything happens I will call you but have a little faith in me.' She replied.

'I do.' Remus said smiling.

'I should go to bed.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight Hermione.' Remus said.

'Goodnight.' She replied as she walked out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for your reviews about the opening chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Second chapter for you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love I Fou****nd in You**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The weekend past quickly, too quickly for Hermione. Sunday they had spent the day in London at a muggle park. The three of them had walked around the park and the lake and helped Teddy feed the ducks. In the evening, Hermione had cooked for Remus and Teddy and enjoyed an evening sat on the sofa with them reading books.

Monday morning Hermione woke up first and went into Teddy's nursery. The boy was already awake and playing in his cot. Hermione lifted him out of the cot and into her arms and kissed his chubby cheek.

'Good morning.' Hermione said to the little boy. 'Let's go make some breakfast for your Daddy and then me and you are going to spend the day together while Daddy starts his new job.'

'I thought I heard you.' Remus said as he stood in the doorway.

'I wanted to let you sleep in a bit.' She said softly. 'Excited to start your new job?'

'Yes and no.' He said as he looked at Teddy.

'We'll be fine Remus.' She said as she walked toward him and handed Teddy to him. 'Why don't you change him while I start breakfast.'

'Ok.' He replied as he walked to the changing table.

Remus laid Teddy down and smiled at his son. 'She's an amazing witch that one.' He said to his son quietly. 'Be good for Hermione today my son.'

Teddy only replied by kicking his legs around making it hard for his father to undo this baby grow.

The three ate breakfast together and then Hermione and Teddy waved off Remus to work. The second Teddy watched his father leave for work he started crying. Hermione closed rocked Teddy in her arms and tried to shush the young boy.

'Come on Ted. Daddy will be back before you know it.' She said as she walked to the living room.

Hermione spent the next hour trying to calm Teddy down. He spent most of the morning in Hermione's arms and he finally at eleven o'clock Teddy fell asleep and Hermione sat down and relaxed until she received a floo call.

'Hermione. Is he alright?' Remus said immediately.

'Remus. Hi. He's fine really. He cried for about two hours but he's gone down for a nap now. It's just a change for him please try not to worry.' Hermione said as she sat forward and looked at his face in the fire.

'I know, I'm trying not to.' He said as he sighed. 'If he continues crying can you call me?'

'Of course I can but he will get use to me looking after him while you work Remus, try not to panic.' Hermione said.

'I will try Hermione. I know he's perfectly safe with you.' He said as he smiled. 'Sorry I have to go. See you this evening.'

'Bye Remus.' She said as she stood up.

After Teddy's nap, Hermione took Teddy out in the garden of Grimmauld. The Garden was huge although it was very bare; she noted to mention to Remus that they should buy a slide or swings for Teddy. Teddy seemed to enjoy running around outside and it seemed to calm him down.

Remus returned home at five o'clock that evening to find Hermione and Teddy sat on the floor of the living room with books surrounding them. Teddy was laughing as Hermione tickled his sides and Hermione was smiling with joy.

'Evening.' He said as he walked in.

'Good Evening Remus. How was your first day?' she asked as she sat up.

'Good.' He said as he picked Teddy up and sat down in the arm chair. 'I've missed you.' He said quietly to his little boy.

'He missed you too.' She replied as she stood up. 'Why don't you two spend some time together while I make dinner?'

'I'll make it Hermione.' Remus said as he started to stand up.

'No, I'll do it.' She said. 'Spend some time with Teddy.' She said as she walked out.

Hermione made dinner for the three and then after she excused herself to have a relaxing bath. Her first day was slightly more tiring than she expected, Teddy wasn't a hard baby but his crying this morning was not what she expected. Teddy was use to spending time away from his parents but obviously this morning he didn't want to let his daddy go.

After her bath Hermione literally fell into bed and went straight to sleep. Remus after putting Teddy to sleep knocked on Hermione's door however got no reply. He opened the door slightly and looked in seeing Hermione cuddled up asleep.

He smiled, closed the door and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He wondered what the following days would bring.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I know this is a short chapter but just you wait...haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The first week of looking after Teddy was harder than Hermione thought. Teddy had stopped crying out for Remus when he left on the fourth day and he started to become more comfortable with her.

Hermione spent the first week staying in at Grimmauld playing with Teddy and getting a routine. He would have a morning nap around eleven and then they would have lunch at one. They would spend the afternoon if the weather was good out in the garden or playing in the living room.

Hermione although she found it hard loved looking after Teddy; she loved the little unexpected cuddles and kisses. She loved when he reached out for her and when he looked at her with those beautiful eyes. She loved lying on the sofa with Teddy asleep laid on her.

Remus' job was going very well and Hermione could tell he loved it. He often came home with books and asked Hermione for help which she loved. She did miss research and working on projects but at the moment she was content on looking after Teddy.

* * *

Today, Monday, Hermione and Teddy waved goodbye to Remus at the front door. Once Remus was gone, Hermione got herself dressed into skinny grey jeans, a white long sleeve top and a dark plum cardigan and then she dressed Teddy in baby jeans, a blue top with a cartoon character on the front and then bundled him in his warm jacket.

Once they were dressed and had the baby bag packed, Hermione placed Teddy in his stroller and apperated them to Diagon Alley.

Hermione pushed the stroller though the heavy crowds and finally managed to get to the Weasley's joke shop where she was meeting Ginny.

'Finally!' Ginny said as she saw Hermione enter.

'I'm sorry. We got a bit caught up.' Hermione said as she sighed and rearranged the baby bag over her shoulder. 'You don't understand how much time it takes to get out the house.'

'You sound like a mother already Hermione.' Ginny said laughing. 'Hello Teddy.' She said to the boy as she kissed him which he didn't like.

'Teddy is due his sleep in a minute so I'm thinking we could do a bit of shopping while he sleeps and then when he wakes have lunch?' She asked.

'Of course.' Ginny said as she grabbed her bag. 'Bye George!' She shouted as they walked out the shop.

Hermione and Ginny walked through Diagon Alley before they got to the Clothes shop which happened to be their favourite. It had only opened a few months ago but already they had both nearly brought the whole shop. They walked into the shop and started looking around.

Hermione check on Teddy and found he was sleeping peacefully which meant Hermione could concentrate on shopping. Ginny had already got a handful of clothes to try on and was rushing all over the shop.

Two hours later, Hermione and Ginny left the shop with the arms full with bags. They made their way to a small cafe and ordered some lunch. Teddy was now wide awake and ready for some food. He was becoming whingy and he was hungry.

Hermione went up the counter and went to order food for everyone. While Hermione was up ordering she felt someone touch her shoulder and called her name.

'Hermione!' the voice said.

Hermione turned around and saw Oliver Wood. 'Oliver! Hi. How are you?' She asked.

'I'm good. How are you?' He asked.

'I'm good thanks.' She said smiling. 'What are you doing here?'

'Picking up lunch for the office.' Oliver said. 'What about you?'

'I'm here with Ginny and Teddy, Remus' son.' Hermione said. 'I'm his nanny.'

'Oh right.' Oliver said smiling. 'So you're not working at the moment?'

'No not at the moment. I wanted a break.' She said smiling. 'What are you doing now?'

'I work at the ministry and I sort out the Quidditch World Cup, I just got a promotion actually.' He said.

'Oh Well done!' She said smiling.

'Well I have to go back to work but do you fancy going to dinner one night this week?' He asked.

'Sure.' She replied smiling. 'How about Thursday?'

'Perfect.' Oliver said. 'I'll owl you later then.'

'Okay.' She said smiling.

Hermione walked back to the table and Ginny was smiling with glee.

'You have a date! I heard it all!' She squealed.

'It's not a date really. Is it?' Hermione asked.

'It's a date.' Ginny said smiling.

* * *

Hermione and Teddy arrived home at four o'clock. Hermione unloaded the buggy and put her bags in her room and then started to prepare for dinner.

Remus arrived home at just after five o'clock. The three of them sat down for dinner and spoke about their days. After dinner, Hermione curled up on the sofa reading a new book she had brought while Remus put Teddy to bed.

While Hermione was reading she heard a knock at the window. She put down her book and went to the window to find an owl.

'Got a letter?' Remus said as he entered the room.

'Yep.' She said as she took it from the owl and shooed it away.

'Who from?' He asked as he sat down.

'Oliver Wood. I'm going to dinner one night this week.' She said.

'Oh right.' He said.

Remus grabbed his book and turned his attention to reading. He tried to feel jealous but he was. He was angry. He didn't like that she would be with someone else.

'That's alright isn't it?' she asked.

'Of course.' He replied lying through his teeth.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**An update for you. I apologise for the delay. x**


End file.
